Barracks
A vast building where the guests are housed. Rooms are small, containing only a bed, a closet, and a tiled alcove barely larger than an outhouse, where a toilet, a basin, and an aqueduct which serves as a shower can be found. There is a larger bathing space on the first floor, but no hot water in the whole building. While the halls and cells are bare and unfinished stone, and the doors all unfinished wood, most common areas are carpeted in rushes and each houses a large fireplace for heating. However by far the most interesting tower room is the hall of mirrors on the fifth floor. Floor 1 The tower houses public washrooms segregated into male and female. There is no hot water, but a fireplace for boiling such in each. Speaking of water, there is no internal plumbing in the public facilities. Water must be drawn from the enormous trough by the door, which serves as a cistern, before it can be heated. Unscented and uneven chunks of soap are provided in a net by the door, and wooden bath tubs lined with metal are placed around the walls, each separated by linen curtains to give a minimal level of privacy. There are no latrines. Guests will need to use the facilities in their rooms. *Xanth Aumeli - 1001 *Faolan - 1008 *Solf J. Kimblee - 1020 *Te Ata Stonefeather - 1030 *Megamind - 1046 *Kairi - 1052 *Kara Makenna - 1065 *Tetra - 1071 *Talia - 1084 *Mimmi Kopanski - 1090 *Shalnark - 1091 *Jael - 1098 *Erik - 1103 *Garrus Vakarian - 1108 *Tahlia Rollin - 1111 *The Kid - 1118 *Nel Zelpher - 1120 *Mr. Tumnus - 1123 *Albel Nox - 1137 *Raoul de Chagny - 1147 Floor 2 The tower houses a small kitchen for the guests' use. There is a fireplace and a wood-fire oven, a wash basin and a cistern of clean water. There is also a small stock of utensils, cutlery and crockery, but this kitchen is not nearly as well equipped as that of the Great Keep. The small store holds only dry ingredients (for example, flour, sugar, bread, cheese, tea, coffee, herbs and some vegetables) and preserved foods. Anything that might perish or rot in the short term cannot be found here. It must be sourced from the Great Keep. That said, guests are more than welcome to help themselves to what snacks they can find, and anything left lying around is fair game. *Kevas - 2009 *Aht - 2012 *Sollux Captor - 2015 *Captain Jack Sparrow - 2030 *Ezekiel Lerish - 2055 *Julian Bradds - 2068 *Alex Marsters - 2071 *Raven Darkholme - 2082 *Scott Summers - 2083 *Ironhide - 2094 *Jane Shepard - 2115 *Logan - 2116 *Derek Souza - 2118 *Chloe Saunders - 2119 *Ellis - 2124 *Elizabeth 'Liz' Delaney - 2133 *Toph Bei Fong - 2177 Floor 3 The tower's small dining hall contains only two long, low tables and rough-hewn benches for seating. There is a fireplace but otherwise the room is incredibly poorly lit. It's a good place for scarfing down those meals that the Keep's kitchen's don't provide (breakfast or lunch) or otherwise perhaps holding a small dinner party. But otherwise, the room is not particularly comfortable. *Garrett Hawke - 3025 *Chelle Vierren - 3041 *Varric Tethras - 3047 *Anakin Skywalker - 3052 *Rapunzel Gothel - 3054 *Matthew Shae - 3081 *Isabella - 3091 *Sarea James - 3122 *Anders - 3139 *Lara Croft - 3146 *Zhaneel - 3147 *Merrill - 3163 *Starscream - 3168 *Jetfire - 3169 Floor 4 The common hall in the barracks tower is far more comfortable than the small dining hall below. It is always well lit. While most of the chairs and the odd sofa scattered about are still wood, there are also plump linen cushions around the room. A small chest in one corner is occasionally stocked with ales, wines or spirits. There are small tables which hold, from time to time, the odd chess set, cards, dice, or a misplaced book. There is even a threadbare rug by the fireplace. If it were any more comfortable, it might almost be called cozy. *Lily Rammsteiner - 4022 *Tetsu - 4024 * Bartimaeus - 4029 *Tamara Sable - 4032 *Samantha James - 4053 *Claudia Donovan - 4059 *Sorcha Coughlan - 4076 *Zachariah Cash - 4146 *Abeni Lorenn - 4148 *Bobby Drake - 4153 *Ezra - 4159 *Goliath - 4160 *Sandrath - 4162 *Kloe Bishop - 4167 Floor 5 There is only one tower room on this level. It has a full view of the Keep around. The room alternates between a full length window or glass door, and a full length mirror, and is lusciously decorated with stone carving and gold trim. Light is thrown every which-way, even at night, as the room features a delicate-looking chandelier. The floor is hardwood, polished and inlaid. This can only be a ballroom. Category:Setting